Only the Books Will Know
by SexierThanSwordplay
Summary: Castle and Beckett have sex in the New York Public Library. Vaguely Post-Always.


**Only the Books Will Know**

A story by SexierThanSwordplay

_Note: This is rated M. It very vividly deserves its rating._

* * *

"Fuck."

She breathed it into his mouth, fed it to him with her hot breath and dark voice. He tightened his grip on her hips and pushed her further into the wall. Clamping his teeth over her bottom lip, he drew it out and slid his tongue along it. Maybe if he bit down hard enough, she'd stop whispering those dirty, lusty, lethal things to him. Things that left him no chance at all to survive this.

Her hands fisted in his shirt at his chest, pulling and tugging him closer. She made an impatient noise in the back of her throat and then used her nails to claw her hands down, tucking her fingers into the waist of his jeans.

She yanked and his hips collided with hers.

"Castle, please."

He slid his hand from her hip to her thigh, grinding against her as he pulled her leg up to wrap high around his waist. The pressure in his jeans was unbearable and the way she was rocking herself against him was not helping.

"What, here?" His other hand slid beneath her shirt to firmly grasp her breast, massaging it roughly.

"Yes."

"But there are—"

"Don't care." She moved her mouth from his, pressing it to his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Scraping her teeth over his stubble, she purred in pleasure. "I like this."

He cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking. "Yeah, uh. Me too."

"Your stubble, Castle. I like your stubble."

"Hmm. Yes." No more room for coherent thought or speech when her tongue was doing _that_ to the line of his jaw. _Wait, library. Books. Respect. Sacred. No._ "No. No, wait Kate. Stop."

"No." She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth and laved it with her tongue, sucking hard and sending his hips thrusting hard into hers. All he could hear was her heavy breathing, crashing like restless waves on the shell of his ear. Fuck if it didn't turn him on even more.

His hand squeezed her thigh, not quite in agreement with his words. "Kate, stop. We're in a library."

"Exactly." He felt the sudden, heavy weight of her against him as her other leg leapt to his hip, squeezing hard.

Of course.

Of course she was uncontrollably, undeterrably hot for him in a massive building full of more books than either of them could ever read in fifty lifetimes. They'd spent the day wandering the labyrinthine halls of the New York Public Library, walking aimlessly from room to room and picking up books at random. It had started as yet another way to fill yet another day of the long summer. The morning of endless book browsing had been innocent and mellow, the immense quiet surrounding them in a calming cloak.

But at some point, the touches to shoulders and reading of passages became more than idle gestures. Movements were intentional. Posture felt like foreplay. Simple sentences from harmless books turned to erotica when read with a sultry, bedroom voice. The build had been slow, excruciating, and exquisite.

And now here they were: In some small room that branched unremarkably from another larger room they had found by following some random hallway, her legs wrapped around him and his hips grinding hard into hers.

"Come on, Castle. Nobody will walk in. Only the books will know."

She punctuated that with a sinful roll of her hips, right against the part of him that craved her the most.

"Fuck. Shit. Beckett, you have to stop or I won't. If you're just teasing me, you have to stop."

"Not teasing."

The breathiness of her voice and the heat that scalded his ear was enough to push away the last of his resolve. It was enough to make him completely forget why he'd been opposed in the first place. Sex in the Mecca of his profession? How was he not already inside her and halfway to her second orgasm?

With a growl, he gripped his hands around her small ribcage and lifted, sliding her torso up his body and against the wall until his lips could find the clear path down the neckline of her shirt. He hummed at the sweetness of the skin there and used his tongue to taste along the delicious curve of her breast.

He needed more.

Pushing away from the wall, he kept her firmly pressed to him with arms banded around her back. Stumbling blindly with his face buried in her chest, he nearly threw her down when he reached the wooden table sitting long-unused in the middle of the room.

Her legs were still solidly wrapped around his middle and he had to press his hands down hard on her knees to get her where he wanted her. Holding her rebellious legs open with strong hands, he brought his mouth down to her jeans. Breathing out hotly through the thick fabric, he rode the bucking roll of her hips. Then he closed his mouth around her, teeth grating roughly against her most sensitive area with absolutely no gentility or pretense.

"Castle!"

He released one of her knees to press his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Quiet, Beckett. Library, remember? Use your inside voice."

He watched the adorable, imposed-upon look disappear from her face as she remembered where they were. Then she took two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked hard enough to hollow the gorgeous space beneath her cheeks. He choked on his last breath of air and then pressed his mouth even harder to her. He used the extra layers of fabric to his advantage and pushed the seam and her zipper in small tight circles over her clit.

She split his fingers into a vee and ran her tongue up slowly between them. Wicked. Utterly wicked woman. He could give her that if she wanted. He could run his tongue painstakingly through her folds and absolutely melt her. But first the jeans had to go.

Reclaiming his hand from her nearly intolerable mouth, he quickly unbuttoned her jeans, swiped the zipper down its well-worn track, and pulled demandingly at the waist. The torturously tight black cigarette jeans clung to every curve on their way off, loath to part with the smooth and endless legs of Kate Beckett.

Finally stripping her of the pants, he threw them down somewhere near where she'd toed off her shoes. He pulled one ankle up to his shoulder and began the steady trip back down, kissing and licking as he went.

"Castle, please hurry."

"Nuh uh. You wanted this, but we're doing it my way." He nipped at the responsive spot of skin under her knee just to watch her squirm.

"As off-the-beaten path as this room is, I don't think we've got time for foreplay."

"There's always time for foreplay."

He spread her legs again with a guiding push of his hands, taking in the delectably soaked panties. Unable to resist for a single second more, he ran his tongue along the royal blue cotton, sucking what he could from the fabric. Sweet. Always sweet with a faint musk of arousal. God, he loved it.

Pulling the center of her underwear away, he took a moment as always to simply admire what she was so freely allowing him. Perfectly pink and currently dripping with her want for him, he ran a gentle finger along her entrance, sliding back up to circle the small bundle that begged for his attention.

"Castle. Oh—"

She didn't finish her thought before his tongue slid into her, curling up and spiraling to taste as much as possible. Looking up from his position, he watched as her eyes tried valiantly to remain open. He reallocated his tongue to flick and press at her clit before sucking it into his mouth and laving it with the flat of his tongue. She inevitably lost the battle with her eyes and he watched as they clenched shut in pleasure while her hands dug ruthlessly into his hair and at his scalp.

That was his cue.

He pulled his mouth away from her, fighting the insistent tugging of her needy hands. Taking one in his own grip, he pulled her into a sitting position so that he could kiss her breathless lips. He loved the silken feel of her kiss—would never tire of it.

He felt her fumbling hands at his belt and then his button and zipper. He let her do the work as he focused on driving her mad with his lips and tongue and teeth. He bit down a little too hard when her hand swiftly dove through the front of his pants to palm the heavy weight of him boldly, pulling him free.

She groaned at his teeth's unyielding hold on her lip and squeezed him with those long and lovely fingers. His hips lurched forward and she smiled knowingly into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around the perfect curve of her ass and pulled her right to the edge of the table.

"Had enough foreplay, Castle?"

"For now."

Pulling her ruined panties to the side, yet again, she brought him down to her center, lining them up. He could feel the overwhelming pulse of his cock straining for her and clenched his fingers in anticipation. He loved her. He loved everything about the woman who sat so wantonly at the edge of this library table, waiting for him to take her. He loved her spirit, he loved her fearlessness, he loved her passion, he loved that she _loved _libraries.

Overcome with the sudden need to simply kiss her, he leaned in to place his lips on hers, moving one hand up her body to frame her face.

"I love you, Kate."

Her eyes softened a bit as the insatiable lust of the brown was tempered with an appreciative jade green. She brought her own hand up, two fingers dancing lightly on his chin before her open mouth connected perfectly with his in that special way only she could kiss.

He pulled away slowly from the flawless warmth of her mouth and she drew her knees higher up his sides. Tempted beyond his restraint, he looked down to watch as he slowly pushed into her. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, watching himself disappear inch by inch into her.

"Kate, look." He glanced up to meet her eyes as she slowly opened them. Her hands were squeezing into the muscles of his back and her chest pushed rhythmically against her shirt with her labored breathing.

"Huh?"

"Kate, look." He brought his eyes back down to where they were so intimately joined and drew himself back quickly until only his tip remained sheathed. The he sunk into her slowly one more time.

"Oh." He pulled his eyes up to look at her, to watch her watch them.

Oh, yeah. No, _that_ was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes fixated and unblinking. Her lip pulled relentlessly between her teeth. The perfect rose blush that spread along her collarbones.

"Look at us." Her voice was filled with wonder and he smiled softly when she brought her eyes back up to his. Before he could even think of an adequate response, she was lunging heatedly into him, lips seeking any skin they could find. The sudden movement drove him deep inside her and for a second his mind was wiped absolutely blank except for the sensation of her wrapped tightly around him.

The compulsion to bury himself inside her was uncompromising. Indomitable. He gripped one hand in the muscled flesh of her ass and the other delved into the whirls of her sun-lightened hair. His hips couldn't stop the primal rhythm they'd set and he could hear the reluctant groan of the table legs against the floor as each thrust pushed it further out of place.

Kate clung to him, mouth at his ear whispering gorgeous nonsensical nothings. Pleas and expletives hung desperately around his name as they left her lips. Each stroke caused a hitch in her breath and a tensing of her fingers. He wasn't going to last much longer and the way she was gripped so perfectly tight around him told him she was fairly close to her end as well.

She felt like honey-soaked satin, warm and wet and taut as he stretched her. Too good. She felt too good. Every time it was like this.

"Kate, please. Kate, I'm so close."

"Not yet. Not yet. God, Castle. Just a little…"

He bit at the muscle of her neck to release some of the unyielding need, releasing a growl just a little too loud for a library. Putting his hands against both her shoulders, her pushed her down flat on the table.

"Legs on my shoulder, Kate."

She brought both her legs quickly up to rest over his right shoulder, one ankle crossed over the other. He leaned forward far enough to push her knees almost to her chest and then reentered her.

Deeply.

"Fuck, Castle."

His arms wrapped around both of her legs as he hung on for dear life. _Not yet, not yet._

He plunged in deep each time, filling her completely. Sweat beaded at his forehead and the muscles of his abdomen quivered with withheld tension. Bringing one of his hands down, he pressed two fingers to her clit circling in a desperate attempt to bring her to a climax.

"Yes. Oh my god, Castle." She had a handful of her hair in one hand while the other scrambled in vain against the slick wood of the table, trying to find purchase. He felt the first fluttering of her orgasm against him and he was absolutely lost. His hips lost their rhythm, his head lost his mind, and his heart lost any desire to ever be with any other woman again for his entire life.

Somewhere in the world that existed outside the utter blackness and white stars of his mind, he could hear the strangled cries of her climax as she tried to keep quiet. Her hips bucked against him and he felt her squeezing so tightly around him, it would have been painful if it weren't so wonderful.

After a few moments of trembling bliss, he unwrapped his arm from the bundle of her long legs and lowered them slowly. He tucked his still half-hard self back into his boxers and pulled his pants up from where they had fallen to pool at his ankles. Kate had still not moved from her supine position on the table. He bent over her as he fastened his buckle, kissing the flushed expanse of her chest.

"I think you should become a librarian."

"Castle, hush. What did I say about post-coital brainstorming?"

"Not to do it because you don't have a brain yet?"

"Close enough."

Footsteps.

His body jerked upright as he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps and hushed voices in the connecting room.

"Kate!" His whisper was panicked.

"Hmm?"

"Kate, there are people. Where are your pants?"

She sat bolt upright, eyes immediately devoid of the delicious glowing haze.

"I don't know! You took them off."

"Shit."

She slid off the table as he spun in place looking for her pants.

"Here they are." She grabbed them and her shoes from where he must have kicked them under the table in the midst of passion. She stuck an arm down the leg hole to flip it inside-right, but the footsteps were decidedly too close for his taste.

"No time."

He grabbed the crook of her elbow and pulled her as quickly as possible behind a few bookshelves that were a bit too gappy for his taste. She hastily finished sorting her jeans and then began the complicated process of pulling them on again. Sweaty legs did not mesh well with skin-tight jeans, Castle noted with bated breath as he watched her struggle to get the pants on before their unwelcome visitors arrived.

She had almost coaxed them over her bottom when the troupe came ambling through the door. Four teens, probably escaped from some field trip tour, had identical expressions of pointed boredom. They surveyed the room chatting quietly, probably looking for something to hold their interest.

Luckily, the room hadn't held the same sparking draw to them that it had for him and Kate. They left after only a few misleadingly long seconds.

"Oh my god." Kate had her hand pressed to her mouth, covering an absolutely radiant smile. "I cannot believe that just happened."

She slapped her hand onto his arm and supported herself as her body shook with laughter. A few beautiful notes of glee escaped and rang throughout the room.

"We really should be more quiet."

"Quiet? Castle we just fucked each other silly in the middle of the library and you are worried about 'quiet'?"

Well, that sort of put things in perspective.

He let himself laugh with her, the adrenaline from their close call, wearing off into delight. After readjusting the table and checking their hair and clothes, they left the room with the smiles of a shared secret.

"Ooh, Kate. I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we go to all the New York tourist spots and famous places…and have sex."

"Statue of Liberty? How do you propose that'll work?"

"She's French. She won't mind."

Laughter and teasing got them all the way out of the library and back to the streets of their city.

* * *

Review?


End file.
